


It's Raining On Prom Night

by porterville



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Driving, M/M, Minor Violence, Swearing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porterville/pseuds/porterville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he had time to go from relatively pleasant to a complete mess, Aaron didn't know, but Aaron had never been as drunk as Alex looked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Raining On Prom Night

Alex had been secretly looking forward to the prom for months. He’d even lied to his friends about when he got his tux; they thought he got it a week before when really he got it eight weeks before. It was a beautiful, black, perfectly ironed suit that fit him perfectly, complimented by a bright green vest and tie. He was free to choose the colors himself, as he was dateless.

Not by choice. Sort of. He couldn’t decide for the longest time wether he was going to ask Angelica or Eliza. He asked John to weigh in, but was met with a disapproving glare. “What?” Alex asked.

“Come on, man. If you bring a date, you’re gonna be following her around all night and you won’t get to hang out with us.”

‘Us’ was John, Lafayette, and Hercules. The ‘squad’ that Alex spent every waking moment with when he wasn’t writing. The incredulity must’ve shown on his face, because John clarified. “I mean, prom is lame. It’s just a bunch of tacky people in a tacky room with shitty music. Let’s just not even go, we can have more fun that that on our own!”

Alex thought of all the money he’d already spent on his tuxedo and blanched at the thought of not wearing it. “We should still go for a little bit of it, though, right? What if something exciting happens and we miss it?”

“It won’t,” John countered. “But fine, if it’ll make you happy.”

It was difficult to not be upset that he had spent an hour getting ready for fifteen minutes of prom. It was easier to not care when he was six beers deep, though. The four of them were standing in the parking lot of a local McDonalds, John and Laf singing along loudly to Herc’s car radio while Herc and Alex laughed. John had been right, they were having fun. This was fine. Alex didn’t even mind when John spilled beer on his too-expensive pants.

Before they knew it, it was almost midnight. “How are we getting home?” Alex asked.

Hercules raised his hands almost reassuringly. “I’ll drop y’all off,” he said, his voice slurred and tired.

Somewhere in Alex’s cloudy mind, an alarm went off. “Wh- no, no, that’s a bad idea.”

“It’s my car,” Herc insisted, settling in behind the wheel. “I can’t just leave it around here, it’ll get keyed or something.”

“Relaaaaax, Alex” Laf insisted, gesturing toward Alex with a bottle in his hand. “We do this all the time. Hercules is pretty much a master of not getting pulled over.”

“That doesn’t make it a good idea,” Alex said. He turned to John, whose arms were folded. “John, back me up on this.”

John was pissed. When did he get so pissed? “No! Look, whatever, man!” He yelled, throwing his arms down. “If you wanted to go to prom, you should’ve just gone to prom!”

Alex’s drunk brain almost exploded. “What, and miss out on your all-expenses-paid guilt trip?”

John huffed, threw down the bottle he was holding. Alex almost flinched when it shattered, but he knew that if John hadn’t been holding back, he would’ve gotten a punch in the face. “Is it too much to ask that you act like you _want_ to spend some time with us?”

“I can want to spend time with you and also go to the prom,” Alex defended. “ _Or_ not die in a fiery car crash!”

“Fine, Alex. You can just fucking sleep at this McDonalds for all I care!” He jumped into the car and looked away from him aggressively.

Alex turned to Herc, who grimaced blearily from behind the wheel. “Sorry, man.” He put the car in drive and took off. Alex raked a hand through his hair stressfully as he saw the car swerve out of the parking lot.

* * *

 

Aaron had been secretly looking forward to the prom for months. He’d only spoken to Alexander Hamilton a handful of times in their history class, but considered himself reasonably familiar with the man. Wether he was familiar enough to ask him out was up for debate, but he was going to give it a try. Until about a week ago, when scrolling through his Facebook newsfeed, he saw a picture that made him freeze. A selfie of Alex and his friend, John Laurens, holding up tickets, with the caption, “We’re going to prom!!!”

His coworkers must’ve just thought he was the kind of boring scholar who would request the graveyard shift at McDonalds on prom night. It was nearing 9pm when he turned to the only other employee in the store, Maria, and asked if she wanted to go home early.

“Aaron, I can’t leave you here by yourself,” she said.

“Relax, it’s dead,” he said, gesturing to the empty store. “Besides, you should try to get home before your daughter goes to bed.”

She smiled, gathered her things, and got out of there. Aaron was left alone with his thoughts, the occasional customer, and the terrible music over the intercom for the next three hours. A little past midnight, he heard a commotion as the door opened. Alexander Hamilton, wearing the best tuxedo Aaron had ever seen, stumbled into the store. Three thoughts ran through Aaron’s head: _Damn, he’s hot. Damn, he’s drunk. Damn, he’s pissed._

He braced himself as Alex made a beeline for the counter. Aaron wasn’t entirely sure if Alex remembered who he was, so he started his regular spiel. “Welcome to McDonalds, can I take your-?”

“ _Wellllll,_ if it isn’t Aaron Burr!” Alex drawled, slamming a hand down on the counter.

“Alexander Hamilton,” Aaron answered, unable to stop the smile that came to his face. “How was prom?”

“Lame,” he muttered. “Can I have some fries?”

Aaron got him his order, and Alex paid him in loose change. He took the fries and retreated to a nearby booth, leaving the store in relative silence again. Aaron tried to return to counting the ceiling tiles, but soon found himself staring at Alexander.

That tuxedo really was something. Even with his jacked unbuttoned and tie loosened, he looked fantastic. Everything about him seemed almost sloppily relaxed, actually. His hair looked like it had been in a bun, but most of it was out and everywhere. Aaron wondered fleetingly how he would react if he just sat down next to him and brushed the hair out of his face. He cut that thought off and started to look around for some work to busy himself with when he heard some odd sniffling noises.

He looked up from the counter, and Alex was downright sobbing. When he had time to go from relatively pleasant to a complete mess, Aaron didn’t know, but Aaron had never been as drunk as Alex looked. Nevertheless, he abandoned the register and made his way to him.

“Hey,” Aaron greeted, and Alex looked up at him like he was just noticing he existed. “Can I sit with you?” Alex nodded. “What’s wrong?”

Alex started babbling immediately, and Aaron struggled to keep up with the details. In the drunken rant, he heard, “I didn’t mean to make him mad!,” and “I can’t believe they just left me here,” and “John’s such a _dick_ when he’s drunk.”

He finally stopped talking and buried his face in his hands, only to straighten up again. “And now I’m gonna lose my deposit on this tuxedo!” he yelled, gesturing to his pants. Aaron looked down to see a huge stain on the knee.

Alex slumped back down over the table, knocked over his carton of fries, and continued to cry. He muttered, “I just wanted to go to the prom.” Aaron struggled to figure out what to say next. He settled for putting a hopefully comforting hand on Alex’s back. It seemed to work, because Alex’s breathing evened out a little. This led to Aaron being comfortable enough to ask a question he immediately regretted. “So, are you and John still together then?”

He looked at Aaron curiously. “Together? You think we’re dating?”

“You mean you’re not?” Aaron almost threw his hands up in exasperation. He could’ve asked Alex out this whole time? He didn’t need to be working at McDonalds all night?

Aaron wiped his face into a neutral expression when he noticed Alexander staring intensely at him, his face red and tear-stained. Had Aaron said something wrong? “What’s-?”

Alex almost launched himself at Aaron, locking lips in an extremely uncoordinated kiss. Various fireworks went off in Aaron’s head, which he allowed himself to enjoy for only a moment before pushing him away. Alex looked hurt. Aaron wiped the taste of french fries and beer off him mouth before speaking. “Alright, number one, please don’t kiss me without asking first. Number two, you’re too drunk for that anyway.”

Alex smiled smugly and leaned back a bit. “So, if I had asked…?”

Aaron paused. “Hold on one second.” He stood up and went behind the counter, retrieving a small styrofoam cup and filling it with some crappy $1 coffee. He placed it in from of Alex.

“To clear your head a little bit,” he said, sitting back down. “It’s not exactly the best coffee in the world, but it’ll do.”

“So, you’re a coffee snob?” Alex said, taking a sip. “How’d I guess?”

“No, I just appreciate good food.” Alex shrugged and tipped the cup back, finishing the coffee. Aaron furrowed his brow at him. “Wasn’t that hot?”

“Yeah, it was good,” Alex answered, massaging his chest where Aaron could only assume he had burned his esophagus. He rubbed his eyes. “Sorry for kissing you.”

“It’s okay,” Aaron said a little too quickly. “I mean-“

“Shhhh.” Alex put a finger to Aaron’s lips. Aaron’s heart started pounding; this was somehow worse than the kiss. “Do you hear that?”

All Aaron could hear was the terrible music on the radio and the blood in his ears. “What?”

Alex leaned back, laying down in the booth. Aaron was concerned for a moment, then Alex spoke. “I _love_ this song.”

Aaron stood up, an idea forming. He offered Alex his hand. “Want to dance?”

Alex stared up at him. “Dance? Here?”

Aaron shrugged. “There’s space.”

Alex hesitated for only a moment before taking Aaron’s still outstretched hand. Aaron pulled him up effortlessly. They spent a moment trying to figure out how they fit together, Alex a bit wobbly from all the beer and crying. Soon enough, they were more or less swaying to the music. Alex looked up and Aaron, and he smiled. “Sorry I’m so under-dressed,” Aaron said. Alex laughed and rested his head on Aaron’s chest. His heart fluttered.

“Thank you,” Alex said. It was very quiet, and he wasn’t sure if Alex wanted him to hear it, so he answered by resting his head on Alex’s. All things considered, this night was pretty close to what he wanted out of his prom night.

**Author's Note:**

> i could not resist using that song from Grease as the title xP
> 
> inspired by an anon on asphodelgrimoire's blog (if this was you please message me on tumblr (virginbeer) and i'll give you proper credit!)
> 
> this is my first time writing for this fandom. feedback and criticism greatly appreciated! C:


End file.
